


Roses In My Mouth

by Bloodysyren



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: A beautiful distraction, Boners, Cock Tease, Contemplative, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smoking, Teasing, You're being distracting, hair petting, handjob, shut up and kiss me already, the perfect storm - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Alex gets stoned and makes it hard for Ryland to keep playing his game. Adorable affectionate petting leads to something stronger. Ryland always seems to lose his cool around his gorgeous goofy roommate.
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. A Beautiful Distraction

Ryland was sprawled on the couch, a controller crushed in his grip while Alex toked up next to him. The hazy smoke billowed into the room and if he didn't know better, Ryland would assume that something in the apartment was on fire. He had opened a window for some air flow and the Spring breeze mingled with the sweet earthy smell of weed.

Alex set the bong down on the cluttered coffee table and snuggled happily into the cushions. He leaned a lazy elbow against the back of the couch and watched as Ry fiddled with the buttons.

"You know it's rude to stare at people, right?" Ryland commented without looking over. Alex was always like this, he'd get a few good hits in him and then get this dreamy look on his face like Ryland was the new Jesus.

"I can't help it if I'm attracted to beautiful things..." Alex mumbled, tucking his long legs underneath him, still staring unabashedly. Ryland should feel used to it by now, but the stoner's compliments and not-so-subtle affection always caught him off guard. He should have been prepared. It happened nearly every time they were in the same room when Alex got baked. It was like being tied to the tracks with an oncoming train. Except the tracks were their apartment and the train was Alex's goofy honest affection. Ryland tried his hardest to focus on the game in front of him until Alex's hands started to wander.

They were easy touches at first, just a simple pressure against his thigh. It was comforting on some level, just basic human contact. But soon, the older man was giving Ryland distractingly teasing pets. His hand smoothed across the gamer's shorts and those long fingers found the curve of Ryland's cock.

"Dude, come on, you're going to get me killed." Ryland said it as casually as he could, trying not to betray the fact that the stoner was riling him up like crazy.

"I'm just exploring, don't be so uptight about it, man..." The unmistakable slur of lust was present in every word that spilled bemusedly from Alex's lips. Ryland had to pause the game because he was going to lose if Alex pushed any further. A knowing giggle split the silence and Alex was wearing a goofy grin like his most well-loved piece of clothing. Which was probably that pair of unicorn boxers he had gotten in the kids' section of the clothing store. They were an XL, but barely covered his ass all of the way. And every time his back was turned, Ryland drank it up like the thirsty bitch he was.

"I'm not being uptight. You're being a beautiful distraction and it's throwing me off my game." Ryland said with a smirk. He knew that Alex didn't exactly disapprove of him playing video games, but the over-eager puppy that was his roommate would much prefer being the sole focus of Ry's attentions. He knew that the stoner was definitely a slut for affection, so any little bone that Ryland threw was devoured, with Alex always wanting more.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He chuckled and blushed.

"And a distraction. Now, are you going to let me finish this level or am I going to have to do some punishing?" Ryland turned back to the game as Alex withdrew his hands, but soon enough, there they were again, grazing his thigh and dragging over his toned bicep, curious and warm. He tried to suppress a shudder as Alex's deft fingers brushed across his crotch, an absentminded hum slipping from between those plump lips.

"What did I just say?" Ryland paused the game. He supposed it could wait until Alex was officially passed out in the arm chair next to him to finish it. When he was left alone for a while.

"That you think I'm beautiful." Alex droned sleepily. Ryland couldn't deny that. The stoner's eyes, when not bloodshot from hotboxing him in their apartment, were the color of warm honey. Alex's hair always amazed Ryland with its fluffy softness and Ry always took the chance to ruffle it when Alex was particularly relaxed. The loving pets made the stoner melt against the cushions as Ry scratched his head on his way to the kitchen.

Those long legs seemed to go on forever and Ryland catches himself staring at Alex's mouth constantly, the plush skin licked damp from that pink tongue. He says that it gets to be too much sometimes, but there's just something about Alex's endless font of enthusiasm that always brightens Ry's day. He couldn't imagine living with anyone else except for this doofy beautiful mess of a man.

"I do think you're beautiful, I have to admit." Ry's heart was softening. He longed to complete that level, but paying his gorgeously blasted roommate a little attention might come with rewards of its own. Alex leaned against Ry's thigh, both hands supporting himself. The slippery fabric of Ry's basketball shorts was no match for Alex's inept instability and his hands slipped against the silky fabric. He tried to catch himself and ended up sliding down to the couch, face-planting firmly against Ry's crotch.

Alex made no effort to get up but instead nuzzled between Ryland's legs. The gamer blushed at the blatant realization that he was rock hard. Alex's lips matched the curve of Ryland's shaft through his shorts and a warm breath ghosted through the fabric and against the gamer's straining sex.

Alex was forming words, but all Ryland could hear was muffled noises, brain going fuzzy from Alex's half-focused attention. His cock jolted in his boxers at the sound of muffled chuckling coming from between his thighs. Alex's gawky limbs flailed as he struggled to roll over onto Ry's lap, snuggling against the gamer's legs; that hair a tangled mess.

"Hey, Ry-Ry?" Alex's giggles gave an extra softness to his already kind eyes.

"What is it, Lexi?" Ryland stroked a hand through Alex's soft locks, so glad that they didn't own a pet. They were both basically slobs and Alex was a lazy cat and a hyper dog all in one overly-enthusiastic package.

"Have you ever thought about kissing?" Ry glanced down into those dark chocolate eyes, blown wide with curious desire.

"What kinds of kissing? Like kissing girls? Kissing guys?"

"Kissing me." Alex's hand brushed above his head and across the gamer's sensitive flesh. Ryland flinched against those wandering fingers.

"Are you saying that you want me to kiss you?" The gamer asked, running his hand absentmindedly through Alex's hair.

"More than anything in the whole world." The lanky man tilted his head back, the long line of his throat exposed to Ryland's starving gaze. He always joked affectionately with the stoner, but now, with the haze of smoke around them and the Spring air slipping its tendrils through the window, Ryland thought that there couldn't be a more perfect time for him to show Alex the feelings that he had been trying to keep from sprouting to the surface for so long.


	2. Breaking the Mold

Alex's eyes slipped closed as Ryland leaned over him. Their mouths were inches apart and the gamer could feel the warring emotions inside his chest like two fighting cats. His need for affection won out and he closed the space between them, taking a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of weed and the fact that Alex had been using his shampoo.

His normally energetic roommate had stilled completely as their lips touched. Ryland wasn't totally sure that Alex hadn't just fallen asleep. Ryland's hand stroked down Alex's smooth worn shirt, resting against that flat stomach. Grasping fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer as Alex's lips parted and he dragged his teeth along Ryland's lower lip. That sultry tug made Ry jerk in his pants, still painfully hard from the stoner's earlier teasing. As they broke apart Alex hummed appreciatively, nuzzling against the tent in the gamer's shorts.

"That was nice." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ryland's waist.

"We can do whatever you want, Lexi..." The words spilled out before Ryland could stop them. His brain shot from kissing to handjobs to fucking in an instant and he caught himself craving another secret look at the stoner's slim body. Alex struggled to sit up and managed to flop against the couch cushions without losing any limbs. Ryland was amazed.

"Can I kiss you again?" The high-strung Lexi that Ry knew was crouched on the cushion, peering at him through that curtain of tangled chocolate curls. A gentle smile flitted across Ryland's mouth as he nodded. Alex practically vibrated in excitement and threw his leg over Ryland's lap, straddling the gamer. He draped his gangly limbs over Ry's shoulders and leaned back as the gamer's strong arms encircled his waist. It would sour their potential makeout session if Alex brained himself on the coffee table five seconds in.

Alex leaned in and Ryland tilted his head up expectantly. Lexi's lips were soft and warm as the stoner pressed their mouths together, tangling his fingers into Ry's hair to pull him closer. Alex was grinding his hips down against Ryland's and the gamer couldn't stop a low whimper from escaping his lips.

"Am I doing good?" Alex broke the kiss and smirked; it was a goofy lopsided smile. Ryland's heart was in his throat. He was sure it was knocking against his ribs so hard that even the neighbors could hear it.

"Oh yeah. But I think the word you're looking for is 'well'."

"Well," Alex emphasized, "Thanks for that tip. What are you, the grammar police?"

"No..." Ryland apologized, "Sorry for ruining the moment with facts." He looked a little sheepish, but the stoner just chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. Alex slipped his tongue into Ryland's mouth, rolling his hips against the gamer's hard shaft.

"Mmmph..." Alex moaned, his body stuttering against Ry's in a sensual grind. The pressure was delicious, giving Ryland a tingle from the top of his head down to his tailbone. Alex's stiff erection pressed against Ryland's hip as he connected their mouths; it was a greedy frenetic heat.

Alex was making these small desperate noises that had the gamer's hands pushing up that worn shirt, stripping it off of his roommate's slim shoulders to run his hands across the deep exposed valleys of Alex's sharp hips bones.

"Ry, what are you-Oh!" Alex leaned into Ryland's shoulder, no longer able to support himself, as Ryland's hands scraped trails of pleasure across the stoner's ribs. The gamer's tongue was lapping across Alex's chest, circling a light pink bud. He quivered in Ry's strong grip and arched his back pushing into that slick pressure.

Greedy fingers curled into the waistband of Ryland's shorts, yanking down to reveal the hardness between his legs, thick and velvet soft, precome beading at the tip. Alex's breath hitched in his throat. He had seen Ry's dick more than a few times, but now, in such a precarious position, everything seemed new and exciting. The bobbing shaft was heavy in his palm and he stroked experimentally.

"Nnngh- Fuck!" Alex's curious squeezing fingers were just stoking the fire between them and that jolt of pleasure made Ry suck harder against the stoner's sensitive chest, biting down on the nub with his teeth. Alex ground hips down, his own manhood straining against the front of his pants.

Ryland swiped his tongue across Alex's chest in a final teasing stroke before leaning back and pulling off his own shirt. The moment his cheery roommate saw Ryland's exposed skin his fingers were trailing light tender caresses over the gamer's chest, raking through that soft downy hair. Ryland's hands fumbled with his jeans and freed the stoner's cock from his damp boxers.

"You're so wound up you probably would have come in your pants, huh, Lexi?" Ry's voice was husky as he gave Alex a few solid strokes, his roommate shivering desperately in his lap. Rough panting breaths fluttered across those pink lips as Alex melted into the gamer's firm grip.

"It's not like I haven't before. Although, the feeling after is really yucky." He giggled stupidly again and the easy laughter morphed into a high tempting keen as Ryland wrapped his large warm hand around them both.

"Ohh- Ry-Ry, you spoil me." Ryland's fingers squeezed deliciously and he eyed the stoner's pale chest, drawing one of Alex's nipples into his mouth again, loving the crooning whimper that ricocheted around in his brain as Alex's fingers dug into his hair.

Alex looked like a beautiful disaster as Ryland twisted his wrist and plunged his hand down against the two of them, swiping his thumb across the sticky twin heads. His tongue was lapping at a hard peak while he pinched and rolled Alex's other nipple in punishing fingers. Lexi was undulating his hips, gnawing his lower lip raw, as Ryland continued his determined onslaught. The squeezing pressure was making Alex's knees weak and he couldn't hold back his voice.

"Oh, fuck- Ry, please..." Hot breath cascaded across Alex's chest as Ryland finally released his dusky nipples, flushed pink from teasing. The gamer's hand stroked in a quick lulling rhythm and Alex hunched forward, hips working feverishly to grind against that tight squeezing grip.

"Are you going to come for me, Lexi," Ry's words sent a jolt through the stoner's brain. He was finally coming down from his high, but he was being swept up just as quickly by the gamer's tense fingers and soothing delectable voice. Alex wanted to take it further, to see what it was like to ride that thick piece between the gamer's thighs, to feel himself falling helplessly over the edge of release. But first, he had to face the tidal wave of desire crashing over the two of them like the fiercest storm.

He kissed Ryland hungrily and twisted his tongue into the gamer's slick mouth. Ry's teeth were tugging on his lower lip, a slick pressure that had the stoner shifting his hips and groaning. The gamer's body was a hurricane of lust. Alex could taste thunder on Ryland's tongue, sinful and wanton. Alex's cry was high and breathy, those slim hips bucking against Ryland's tight fingers.

"Fuck! Ry- please...Nngh- Ahh!!" Heavenly noises spilled from Alex's mouth, as sharp as an angel's halo, as he bit his lip and spilled across Ryland's knuckles with a greedy shiver. Ry's release followed, swift and hard, their mingled pleasure painting Alex's flat stomach and their heaving chests.

"Fuck, man." Alex was panting, resting his head against Ry's shoulder. His thighs were shaking as he untangled himself from Ryland's lap and stood on shaky legs. His softening cock was leaking against his pants, but he was looking at Ry like the gamer was his whole fucking world which, to be fair, happened every time Alex looked at him.

"Fuck is right. We both look like death warmed up." Ryland stood up and stretched, feeling things crack that he didn't even know were supposed to do that.

"Can I interest you in a shower?" Alex mused, running a hand through his curly hair, glancing into Ryland's face like he had just been brought home from the pound. The gamer couldn't refuse a look like that.

"Are you trying to sell me a car?" Ry chuckled and toed off his shoes, figuring that if they were going to shower he didn't need to be wearing clothes, especially ones that were going into the wash anyway. Alex giggled and wrapped an arm around Ry's toned shoulders as he led them to the bathroom.


End file.
